Even in Death
by MudClaw of WindClan
Summary: This story is the result of a little late-night sadness. ENJOY! :


**So, even though it's one o'clock in the morning, I'm going to try to write a decent story. Sadly, I do not own **_**Victorious**_**. If I did, there would be A LOT more lesbian characters. :p**

It was another late night for Jade. She rolled over on her side to look at her alarm clock. The red flashing numbers read 2:30 A.M. Jade sighed and rolled onto her back, clutching her ripped, black teddy bear Cat had made for her. How long had it been now? A week? A month? Jade couldn't even remember anymore.

Just as Jade started to drift off to sleep, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you," whispered an all too familiar voice. Jade jolted awake and groped the area beside her. It was empty, just as it always was. Jade started sobbing. She fell out of bed onto her knees as the sobs shook her whole body. Her hands trembled as she reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. They still had dried blood on them from the last time she used them. She yanked the sleeves on her shirt up to reveal the white lines that made up the hundreds of little scars across her wrists.

"Tonight's the night," Jade thought. Tonight would be the night her suffering would finally end. Just as Jade was about to press the blade to her wrist, a tan, warm pair of arms flew around her neck.

"No, Jade, please don't. Not tonight. Not ever." Jade sobbed harder as the warmth of Cat's apparition filled her body.

"But I can't go on without you," Jade whimpered.

"Yes, you can, Jade. You have to believe I'm in a better place now. My parents can't hurt me, anymore." Jade gritted her teeth. If it hadn't been for Cat's parents, Cat would still be alive, with her.

"They killed you!" Jade said in a mix between a snarl and a howl of rage. "You were their fucking daughter, and they killed you!" Cat's grip tightened on Jade.

"I know, love, but you can't change what they did. What they did was not your fault. They were drunk as always. You can't keep punishing yourself over it. It was my time to leave, Jadey-poo. We'll be together again someday, I promise."

"Why can't you come visit me like this more often?" Cat let out a heavy sigh.

"Jade, you know why I can't do this more. I shouldn't even be here now, but I had to save you. Love, until we meet again, this is the last time you'll ever see me." Jade's sobs returned even more powerful than before.

"But how can I go on? Don't you realize I still love you?"

"Of course I do, and do you realize that because I love you too I want you to live your life?" Jade reluctantly nodded her head. "Jade, I'm going to kiss you one last time, than you have to let me go."

"Can't you at least stay with me for tonight?" Cat let out what sounded like a sob, but she ended up saying ok. She placed a soft kiss on Jade's lips. Even after being dead, her lips still tasted like sugar and strawberries, just how Jade would always remember them. Jade lay down with Cat's arms still around her. Cat pulled the blanket around both of them and sighed. Jade felt a tear roll down her face, before Cat gently kissed it away.

"Now, Jade, I need you to sleep, ok?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"No, Jadey, I won't. It's time for you to move on." Jade sobbed but nodded in understanding.

"I'll always love you." Jade whispered.

"I know, and I'll always love you. Also, I'm taking your scissors away, so you can't hurt yourself anymore." Jade looked at Cat's ghost with wild eyes. "There's no sense in protesting, Jadey. I'm going to do it with or without your permission." Jade fell back onto the mattress and sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to survive. Maybe I'll start going to that counselor my mom's been bugging me to talk to." Cat gave Jade a huge smile of approval.

"That's great! If it ever becomes too much, just remember I'm always watching out for you." Jade smiled and felt herself finally drifting off to sleep.

The warmth stayed with her until she awoke the next morning. She ran to her dresser drawer to see if Cat had made good on her threat. Sure enough, all her scissors were missing. Jade ran a hand through her messy bed-head. "Looks like I really will have to find another way to cope," she muttered. She looked around until her eyes landed on the prom picture of her and Cat. That had been the last night she and Cat had been together. "I know it'll be tough, Cat, but for you, I'll try. I'd do anything for you, because even in death our love goes on."

Jade made good on her promise to Cat. She lived a fulfilling life, and when things started to seem overwhelming, Jade would feel those familiar arms, hear that familiar giggle, or smell something that reminded her of Cat. Jade ended up dying at the age of forty-four in a car accident. Now she and Cat dance among the stars in Heaven, just like they were always meant to do.

**FIN**

**Not too bad for almost 2 A.M. wouldn't ya say? :D I was feeling a little depressed, so I put my angst into a story. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
